


Kiss Me

by Elvhenan



Series: Bullavellan Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#13. "Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Kiss me," Bull says, smirking as he stands at his full height beside the desk in the Inquisitor's room.

Mahanon approaches, and when Bull doesn't lean down he huffs. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Bull grins wide. "Nope."

Playful scowling, Mahanon reaches up on tip-toes and grasps Bull's horns in a firm grip. Rather than attempt to tug the Qunari down, as that's a test of strength he'd lose easily, he pulls himself up. Securing his balance on the nearby chair with one foot, he leans in close. "You're insufferable," he says, and then kisses Bull.


End file.
